


Detention

by Iris_Alice



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fingerfucking, M/M, Me and my friend love this Eric so much, Mpreg mentioned, Spanking, Student! Winks, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher! Eric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Alice/pseuds/Iris_Alice
Summary: “Open your legs”“…Yes, Sir.”





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> · 一个邪恶的脑洞  
> · 非常雷非常雷非常雷非常雷，慎入慎入慎入慎入  
> · 女装&双性&指奸&SP警告  
> · 【北伦敦的白是温克斯内裤的白】出品
> 
> To dear Michelle, I hope this piece can keep you warm and safe from the storm.

Harry Winks惴惴不安地走在图书馆里，现在已经距离放学已经又过了两个小时，图书馆里空无一人，连图书馆管理员都回家了，而他还留在这里，则是因为这个奇怪的的after school detention。

  
是的，平时总是一副乖学生样子的Winks收到了detention，因为他在周一的时候和同班同学Dele打架了，并且惊动了老师，两个人都收到了detention，Dele被要求第二天放学后去办公室，自己却被安排在了周三的放学两个小时后，而现在马上就到点了。

  
想到这里，他的脚步不由得加快了一点，转过这排书架，他就看见了图书馆尽头的那面玻璃窗，和坐在窗前读书的Mr. Dier。

  
他走了过去，站到了桌前，然后叫了一声“Mr. Dier”。

  
Mr. Dier将手里的书放到了一边，面无表情地点了点头，Winks背在背后的双手紧张的绞在一起。这次detention不止时间和往常不是很一样，而且本来应该和时间一起告知的惩罚内容也没有公布，而昨天去了detention的Dele今天却请了病假没有来上学，这让Winks不禁捏了一把汗，虽然学校已经不再很经常的使用身体惩罚作为detention，可是他却想不出还有什么能让一向身体很好的Dele请病假的内容。

  
“Winks，”Mr. Dier缓缓地开口了，向他平时一样，“虽然我昨天已经听到了Dele关于这件事的解释，但是我还是要听听你的话：你们为什么要打架？”

  
“呃，Sir，这件事是Dele挑起来的，”在Mr. Dier那双锐利的蓝眼睛的注视下，Winks发现自己更加紧张了，手心里的汗瞬间多了起来，“他挑衅了我，然后我才和他打的。”

  
“那么他说了什么呢？” Mr. Dier对于他的指责没有说什么，而是继续问道。

  
“他……他嘲笑了我，关于男朋友方面…..”

  
“哦？” Mr. Dier挑了挑眉，“据我所知，你俩应该都没有在约会。”

  
“……是的，但是我有在追的人，而Dele则认为……”Winks有点说不下去了，Mr. Dier却突然开口：“Dele认为，你抢了他的男朋友，是吗？”

  
“是…是的，但、但是我……”

  
Mr. Dier打断了他：“说‘是的，先生’。”

  
“是、是的，先生…”

  
Winks想向后缩，Mr. Dier的眼神没有任何温度的扫在他身上，让他从内到外都仿佛被冻僵了，话也越发的磕磕绊绊，好不容易才把事情讲完。

  
Mr. Dier的手摸了摸下巴，“这就是全部了吗？”

  
“是的，先生。”

  
“好吧，” Mr. Dier站了起来，Winks的心砰砰地跳，他知道，他的惩罚马上就要出现了。

  
“过来，背对着我趴到桌上。”

  
Winks愣了，这个指令和他想象的不太一样，他下意识地觉得这个指令好像有什么不对的地方，可是已经烧得发烫的大脑却指挥着身体走了过去，顺从地伏在了木质的桌面上。

  
他的身体紧绷，脑子里像是一个轮盘一样各种想法轮着出现，心跳快得仿佛要跳出来。他没有回头看，却也能感觉到扫视在大腿和屁股上的目光。

  
在Mr. Dier的手隔着短裙摸上他的臀部的时候，他的脑子里的转盘突然停在了一条想法上：

  
他不在安全期内。

 

 

Mr. Dier将手搭在了面前的男孩穿着校服短裙的臀部，即使隔着布料他也能感觉到手下柔软的肉体正在颤抖个不停，他不由得轻轻抚摸了两下，那两瓣肉更剧烈的抖了两下，然后绷得越发的紧，这让他觉得更有趣了。

  
“你在紧张什么，Winks？”他慢条斯理地问，手上的动作也没有停止。

“我、我没、没有紧张。”

  
“叫先生，Winks，” Mr. Dier纠正道，“既然没有紧张，为什么你的小屁股正在抖？”他拍了拍手下的男孩，“放松点。”

  
“是、是的…先生…”

  
Winks回答的声音轻得几乎听不见，但是他的身体的变化却是如此的明显，Mr. Dier可以感觉到手下的肌肉重新变得柔软而有弹性，他满意的将手滑进了短短的百褶裙里，将男孩穿在裙子里面的运动短裤和内裤一起扒了下来，用手捏了捏Winks饱满的臀肉。

  
Winks把脸埋入了手臂里，他的身体还在轻轻的抖，但是他却强迫自己尽最大努力地放松。少年双性人的身体纤长，皮肤白皙，不仅有着男性流畅的肌肉线条，也有着属于女性的柔软与韧性，Mr. Dier的手从臀峰一路下滑，一边摸一边揉弄，将手里的肉玩弄成各种的形状，才将欲盖弥彰的裙摆掀了上去，露出少年已经染上一层粉色的臀部。

  
“Winks，转过来看着我。”

  
“是、是的，先生？” Winks抬起头，缓慢地转了过来，他的脸红扑扑的，眼睛里带着氤氲的水光，似哭不哭。

  
“你和Dele打架，不是个好孩子，对不对？”

  
“对、对不起，先、先生，是我、我的错。”

  
“坏孩子就要接受惩罚，你说是不是？” Mr. Dier淡淡得说。

  
“是、是的先生，请、请您、惩、惩罚我。”Winks的脸上露出混合着羞耻和哀求的神情。

  
“那就趴好吧，”Mr. Dier把他的裙子后摆完全撩开，“屁股翘起来，好好数数。”

  
他扬起了手。

  
“啪！”

  
手掌与臀肉接触的声音清脆，比痛感更快的传到了Winks的大脑，他被这个声音刺激的一愣，然后才在火辣辣的痛感里反应过来：

  
他正在被Mr. Dier打屁股。

  
痛感和羞耻一起涌了上来，还夹杂着一丝丝隐秘的愉悦和快感，Winks感觉不出是自己的脸更烫还是右臀上被打过的地方更烫。

  
“数数，Winks。” Mr. Dier提醒他。

  
“是、是的，先生，一下。”Winks的声音里带上了一点的呜咽。

  
“声音大一点，我听不见。”

  
“是的，一、一下，先生。”Winks不得不放开嗓子说。

  
“就是这样，继续。” Mr. Dier说完，便飞快的扇向Winks还未被碰过的左臀。

  
“两下……先、先生。”

  
Mr. Dier没有说话，只是沉默着一下一下的继续着他的惩罚，轮流打在Wink的屁股上，空荡荡的图书馆内回荡着手掌与臀部相击发出的响声和Winks哽咽着报数的声音，这让Winks心中的羞耻感和快感加倍提升，痛觉不再是主宰，反而让他感到了诡异的享受。

  
“呜嗯…二十，先生……”

  
第二十一下久久没有落下，Winks不自觉地将屁股往后翘了翘，想回头看时发现Mr. Dier拿出了手机正在拍照。

  
“不、不、请不要这样……” Winks哀求道，但是他的身体反而变得更加兴奋。

  
“为什么不？” Mr. Dier检查了下拍好的照片，将手机屏幕递到Winks的眼前，“看看你自己，多骚。”

  
Winks本来就已经飞满红霞的脸现在更是一直红到了脖子，他只扫了一眼手机屏幕就不敢看了：照片里的自己光裸着下半身趴在桌子上，屁股饥渴得翘着，原本白皙的两片臀瓣被打得通红，能隐隐的看出手掌的形状，而自己扭过来望着镜头的脸上更是带着一片诱人的红晕，眼神带水，似是在恳求又像是撒娇。

  
“求求您了，先生……请您删、删掉吧。”

  
Mr. Dier叹了一口气，“又不乖了。”他摇了摇头，“本来想这样就结束的，现在只能加罚了。”

  
“现在，转过来坐在桌子上，把腿打开。”

  
Winks僵硬地转过身坐在桌子上，臀部被打得红肿的地方压上桌面，引起了一阵刺痛，而他却无暇顾及，紧紧得夹着腿。

  
Mr. Dier冷漠得看着Winks在他的目光下瑟瑟发抖，开口：“我说，把腿打开，Winks。”

  
“不…不…求求您…不、不要…” Winks的哀求里带着明显的哭腔，他徒劳地用手挡住腿中间的地方，期待能被放过。

  
“把手撑到身后去，把腿打开。不要让我再说一遍了，Winks。”

  
Winks的手缓缓地移到了身后，撑住自己向后仰的身体，同时缓慢地将两条腿打开，直到脚尖够不到地面，他把头扭向一边，不敢看自己的身体或者面前的Mr. Dier。

“你硬了，Winks，”Mr. Dier伸手弹了弹Winks顶起裙摆的阴茎，将原本已经滑到Winks脚踝的内裤脱下，然后绑住了Winks的阴茎，“不懂得控制得孩子只能让别人来帮忙控制了。”

  
Mr. Dier的手刚摸上Winks的蜜穴，就挑了挑眉，说：“打屁股就那么让你有感觉吗，你这个淫荡的小东西？”他把手指上的水抹到Winks的脸上，“看看你自己，都湿成这个样子了。”

  
Winks感受到了脸上的湿意，他强忍着想合上腿的冲动和眼里的眼泪，但是他的身体，或许真的如Mr. Dier说的那样，非常淫荡的在Mr. Dier的手再次摸上他的花穴的时候，吐出了更多的水液，引诱着Mr. Dier的手往里面去。

  
“不……”在Mr. Dier的手指伸进他的蜜穴的时候，Winks终于忍不住了，他用手拉住了Mr. Dier的手腕，哭得泪眼婆娑，声音断断续续：“求、求求您了、嗯啊……不、不要插、插进去…嗯…呜呜呜……我、我不能……”

  
Mr. Dier冷冷地看着他的脸，“把手放回去，Winks。”

  
“不、不不不、求求您、不要、不要插进来……”少年的脸因为哭泣和害怕弄得一团糟，他抽噎着说：“我、我不在安、安全期、会怀孕的……求求您，放过我吧…”说完，他就用手捂住脸，绝望的哭了出来。

  
Mr. Dier的手停住了，他居高临下地看了看，“这就是你的理由吗，Winks？

  
“求求您、不、不要插进去、就、只有这、这一次，下、下次行吗？”Winks太害怕了，他现在满脑子只想逃过这次，只能胡乱地许下承诺。

  
“就这么想被操吗，Winks？” Mr. Dier语气嘲讽，“一次不行还要第二次？”他的手猛地插了进去，直接碰到了里面的那层薄膜，他的手指动了动，柔软的甬道紧紧的包裹着他“还是个处呢，就这么饥渴，看看你自己，果然是个天生该被人压着操的小婊子。”

  
Winks脸上羞耻又绝望却混着欲望的表情让Mr. Dier非常的愉悦，他顿了顿才继续说：“不过今天的你是接受惩罚，只配被手玩，所以放松点坐回去吧，否则我不介意今天就操了你。”

  
他的手指抵着Winks的处女膜，即将被破处的恐惧，让Winks全身紧张，但是他还是抽着鼻子，将手重新撑回了身后，将自己完全的打开在Mr. Dier 的眼前。

  
Mr. Dier满意的点点头，没有用手指捅破那层纯洁的象征，而是稍微退出来了一点，开始用手指在肉壁上按压旋转，寻找着Winks的敏感点。

  
Mr. Dier的手指非常灵巧，快感随着他的动作一点点蔓延开来，Winks的哭声渐渐地停了，取而代之的则是浅浅的喘气的声音，夹杂着些许鼻音的撩人呻吟溢了出来，一开始还有些害羞的压在嘴里，直到Mr. Dier的手指突然摸到了内壁里一个隐蔽的凸起。

  
“啊！嗯哼……那、哪里，不……”Winks的大腿突然绷紧，他有些害怕地看着Mr. Dier插在他身体里的手指，不知道会被领向天堂还是地狱。

  
Mr. Dier没有说话，而是对准了刚刚摸到的凸起，从轻柔的抚摸渐渐加重，一下一下地顶弄着，不时还用手指夹住那块肉玩弄。

  
Winks的身体已经完全被快感主宰，他开始不自主的迎合Mr. Dier手指抽插的频率，嘴里的呻吟也越来越放纵，小脸上已经完全看不见痛苦或者羞耻的神色，只有沉浸在快感里痴迷。

  
快感越积越高，甜美的诱惑着初尝情欲的Winks，他不由得撑起了身体，追逐着Mr. Dier的手指，一直累积到了接近峰顶，这时被捆住的阴茎开始轻轻的抖动，但是因为被束缚住没有办法射出而隐隐的发疼，但是沉浸在花穴的快感里的Winks基本忽视了这点疼痛，反而使他湿得更厉害，手指进出的淫靡水声在空旷的室内是那么的清晰，花液被插得溅到了白皙的大腿根部，甚至顺着手指滴到了桌上。

  
距离高潮越来越近，阴茎却因为被束缚着而无法发泄，徘徊在高潮边缘的感觉让Winks忍不住开口，“先生、嗯啊…啊…求求您……让我射吧……呜….好爽、太、太多了，不、不要了、要不行了……”

  
Mr. Dier的神色依然冷漠，“这是惩罚，Winks。在我允许之前，你是不可以射的。”原本在Winks的体内的手指退了出来，若即若离的在两片粉嫩的花瓣上抚摩着，被留在高潮边缘的感觉简直是让Winks发疯。  
“先生，Mr. Dier，求求您……不要停，好不好？”

  
“不是要高潮了吗，让你冷静一下。”

  
虽然这么说着，Mr. Dier的手却移到了花唇最顶端已经有些充血的阴蒂上，只是细细的揉了揉，Winks的身体就被刺激得浑身紧绷，大腿更是开始不规律的颤抖，呻吟的声音也越发勾人。Mr. Dier 从一边摸出了一只粉色的跳蛋，在Winks还没有反应过来的时候，就将打开震动的跳蛋塞进了被冷落的小穴里。

  
身体两处敏感点同时被刺激的快感让Winks的手臂几乎撑不住自己的身体，他的叫声越来越软，身体颤抖的幅度却越来越大。Mr. Dier手上揉弄阴蒂的动作也加快了，而另一只手却摸到了Winks被束缚住，只能躺出些前列腺液的阴茎，然后突然把已经湿了不少的内裤拽了下来，又飞快的撸动了两把挺立的阴茎，三处同时被刺激的快感就将Winks带上了高潮的顶峰，他无力的瘫倒在桌上，双眼失神，任由高潮把自己弄的一团糟，裙子上沾着自己射出的精液，大腿和桌面上则被花穴里流出的体液弄的湿透，甚至连白色的长袜都湿了不少。

  
Mr. Dier拉开裤链，掏出了自己不知道硬了多久的阴茎，对着Winks高潮后色情的样子飞快的撸动着自己的阴茎，然后直直射到了Winks的脸上，Winks还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，根本无力反抗，无论是英气的眉毛，纤长的睫毛，还是红润的嘴唇，都沾上了老师的精液。

  
射完之后Mr. Dier整理了下自己，拿出手机拍下了Winks高潮后的模样，接着又从一旁的桌上撕下胶带将跳蛋的遥控器粘在了Winks的大腿内侧。  
  
“明天早上记得来找我，裙子底下不准穿东西，跳蛋也要带着，我检查过了你的detention就可以算完了。”他临走交代到，末了还拍了拍Winks的脸，“还有下次的话，我保证会比这次更加严厉。”

  
“所以，做个好孩子吧。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the next episode:
> 
> “看样子你这是屡教不改啊，放学后来这里，单独辅导。”  
> “是的，先生。”  
> “啊，小Winksy果然来了。怎么样，准备好了吗，让我来教教你吧。”


End file.
